


falling in love with lee minho (by han jisung)

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Some Humor, mentions of minho’s elimination yikes, rated t for some light swearing, what is that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Han Jisung falls in love with Lee Minho without even knowing. This is their, a little messy and complicated, story.





	falling in love with lee minho (by han jisung)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly,,,, idk what that is and??? i‘m sorry??? but as you see in the tags i was drunk and then i tend to get sappy and write shit like this.... yeah.... enjoy anyway i guess

„You ever see someone so handsome you wanna punch him in the face?“ Jisung said, interrupting the silence that filled the room.

 

It‘s been only a few weeks since the long time trainee, Bang Chan, asked him and another trainee, Changbin, to form a predebut rap group. Jisung, the excited and socializing person he was, immediately said yes, wanting to gain more experience from other rappers. They all got close real fast and now it was the third week of their song writing and the youngest just couldn‘t concentrate.

 

Changbin snapped out of his trance and looked at the other confused. Chan wasn‘t with them since he had dance lessons so it was just them two, which both of them didn’t mind since they could help out each other and got along well despite the fact that they are completely different personality wise.

 

„Is this about that trainee who no longer uses honorifics for you?“

 

Jisung sighed dramatically and put his pencil away.

 

„Lee Minho, yes. Did you know that he was a backup dancer for god damn BTS? And he is so nice and just... too good looking, this is so unfair. And he has such a nice voice so I first thought he was a vocalist but no, a dancer. I might not know much about dancing but... He is a God.“

 

Changbin snorted.

 

„Pretty much everyone knows that BTS thing, rumors spread fast around here. Why don‘t you talk to him if you think he‘s sooo amazing? Where‘s our extroverted squirrel Jisungie?“ The older smirked while saying the nickname. The younger acted like he hated it but they all knew the truth.

 

„Currently taking vacation, sorry try again never.“

 

Changbin sighed loudly.

 

„And you call me a coward for not talking to Felix...“

 

„You should talk to him hyung, I might have forgotten some English and all but I can hear him talking about you with Chan hyung sometimes.“

 

„Shut up and continue with your lyrics.“ Changbin hissed but Jisung could see the tip of his ears turning red and a little smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung couldn‘t stop his feelings once the camera was turned off. Minho was eliminated. Gone. The dream of debuting together completely impossible now.

 

The young boy kneeled on the floor and let all his tears and frustration out. All of this was so god damn unfair. Just because of one single mistake and it wasn‘t even that bad. Minho quickly covered it and went on. Jisung sobbed loudly as he felt a body hugging his, immediately knowing who it was.

 

„Hyung, don‘t go. Please, please, please don‘t go. I need you. I can‘t do this without you. Please.“ Jisung whispered burying his face in Minho‘s chest.

 

He heard Minho chuckle lightly.

 

„Now now Sungie, you can do this. You‘re strong, talented and one of the best out of u- them. I believe in you, little squirrel. You‘ll leave JYP speechless. All of you“

 

He said them, not us. It‘s not us anymore. It will never be.

 

Jisung only cried harder at the response and squeezed his eyes shut. Just yesterday they would fool around each other and hold hands and tell each other they’ll kill their performances.

All of this was a nightmare, it just had to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They did it. They will debut as 9. Stray Kids will debut with 9 members. Jisung couldn‘t believe his ears. After all the hard work, all the tears and sleepless nights he and his best friends would live their dream. Together. And with Minho.

 

The first thing Jisung did when they went backstage is hugging Minho so tightly, the older laughed at him and said he needs to calm down.

 

„Sungie, I can‘t breathe! It‘s okay.“ The older‘s loud laugh filled the room and Jisung could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn‘t believe it, he would debut with the people who matter to him the most, his family.

 

„Jisung, why are you crying?“ Minho looked at him with a worried expression and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

 

„God, I‘m so happy. I‘m so fucking happy, you are here.“

 

„Don‘t let Chan hyung hear that.“

 

„Idiot.“

 

* * *

 

 

All those events made Jisung grew impossibly closer to the older. So much closer that the, what he thought, platonic feelings turned into romantic ones. He had a big crush. The biggest one he has ever had.

 

You see, Jisung has always been a sensitive person and he expressed his feelings through his lyrics but also through real life actions. He liked to tell his members that he cares about them, loves them, that they are doing well, help them with rapping or singing, being their friend.

 

And with Minho... It was always something special. The first day they met, the older took Jisung‘s breath away. At this time he was still naive, still too young to understand how life really works. He was kind of selfish and thought he was the best one but Minho taught him, in his own way, that he has to work hard to achieve his dreams, even if he was one of the best ones. He had to work with the others and be a team.

 

Minho taught Jisung so many things. The younger could write a whole song about how grateful he is for every single one of them (not at how he has already done that, in his secret notebook, that not even Changbin and Chan knew it existed). But most importantly, he taught Jisung how to love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung has thought of many ways to tell Minho how he felt.

By a song? He was good at that but he felt like the older wouldn‘t get his message. By a letter? No, too cheesy.

His only conclusion was saying it straightaway.

So he did it.

 

 

It was a saturday evening and Minho and Jisung were cuddling on the couch, a normal activity for the two. Jisung was thinking about how to start his confession when Minho snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

„Sungie, your heart is beating fast. Are you okay, do you feel sick?“

 

Minho‘s voice was soft as always but now it made Jisung‘s heart flutter even more than usual.

 

„I‘m not sick, hyung, don‘t worry. It‘s just... how do you confess to someone?“

 

Minho looked a bit taken back and tried to progess what he just got told.

 

„You like someone?“

 

Jisung looked at his hands like they were the most interesting things ever.

 

„Yeah... For a long time now.“

 

„Oh.“

 

Silence.

 

„Well, just tell her, I think? I don‘t know, just go for it.“

 

The younger sighed loudly.

 

„It‘s not a girl.“

 

„Oh!“

 

Silence again.

 

„Well then, tell him? I‘m pretty sure it‘ll all work out well.“

 

There was this silence again but this time it was Jisung who didn‘t say anything and just stared at Minho.

 

„If that‘s so... Hyung. Can you look at me?“

 

Minho looked up from his cellphone, confused, and tilted his head a little. _Like a puppy_ , Jisung thought and smiled a little.

 

„I like you. For a long time now. I don‘t know when it has started. Maybe ever since we met? I don‘t know. You just make me feel so warm and happy. All of the members make me feel happy and warm but with you... It‘s something special. It‘s like I‘m falling deeper every day in an even more beautiful place than before. You make me smile and laugh whenever I need it, you care for me, you help me with the choreography and everything with you feels so natural. I just... want to make all of this real. The teasing with the kisses on broadcasts, I want it to be real. I want to be with you.“

 

There was it again. The silence. God, Jisung was going crazy.

 

„Hyung, please say-“

 

Jisung couldn‘t finish his sentence because suddenly a pair of soft lips were pressed on his in the best way he has ever experienced. He gasped and didn‘t respond but oh boy when he did, he was in heaven. When the pillowish lips moved again his own, a little chapped and dry but still soft, ones, his mind went completely blank and he kissed Minho harder than he had ever kissed anyone. He put all of his love in this kiss and he knew Minho could feel it when he smiled.

 

Once the older pulled away, he smiled at him.

 

„I‘m... not as good as word as you are but I feel the same. I like you. So much. And to be honest... I‘m pretty shocked you only got my hints now, I mean who tries to kiss their 'best friend' several times?“

 

Jisung laughed out loud, mostly at his own stupidity.

 

„You‘re right... Guess we‘re both dumb...“

 

„Mhmmm, at least you admit it.“

 

Jisung hit him playfully on the arm.

 

„I hate you.“

 

„No, you don‘t.“

 

„...Yeah. I don‘t."


End file.
